


Pocket Sized! NCT

by ZellaSunshine



Series: NCT Oneshots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: All the soft bois bein soft.





	1. Chapter 1

Taeil (태일)

  * Listen okay. All this boi wants is naps
  * A gentle boi
  * You best believe he is going to crawl into the pocket of your hoodie and nap
  * “Where’s Taeil?”
  * Probably snoozing in a hoodie pocket



Johnny (쟈니)

  * The best boi ™ 
  * Likes to go grocery shopping with you
  * *points* let’s get that
  * “Johnny we don’t need more sweets”
  * Johnny: but consider,,, we do tho



Taeyong (태용)

  * Likes holding your hand
  * Clings a little
  * A shy boi
  * Hides under your hats to nap
  * Leads to him being startled a lot when you don’t realize he’s there
  * Climbs up and naps on your shoulder instead



Yuta (유타)

  * Likes going driving with you!
  * You have to tell him to stop sitting on the dashboard a lot
  * Always changing the station on the radio
  * Asks “are we there yet” enough times in five minutes to make you question bringing him in the first place
  * Actually pretty quiet after he’s done trying to annoy you at the beginning of the ride
  * Likes just staring intently out the window
  * Will sometimes point at pretty things he sees as they pass



Doyoung (도영)

  * Sings disney songs r e a l loud
  * Usually when you’re trying to sleep
  * “I’ll sing you to sleep.”
  * *a loudass rendition of Under the Sea ensues*
  * Only calm when he’s tired
  * Then he snuggles up close and naps
  * Probably tries to push Taeil out of your pocket so he can nap there



Ten (텐)

  * Likes sitting on your shoulder and going for walks with you
  * The best climber of all of pocket sized nct
  * Literally like 
  * “Ten how did you get on top of the cabinet?”
  * Ten: *shrugs* 
  * “But it’s like 12 feet off the ground???”
  * Ten: i wanted to be tall!
  * … yea



Jaehyun (재현)

  * An attentive bean
  * Pokes you awake if you fall asleep in class
  * (he boops your nose a lot just randomly)
  * is constantly sitting on your shoulder
  * or on top of your head



Winwin (윈윈)

  * He loves!!! Popcorn
  * Not sure why
  * Asks you to make it a lot (you have to help him open the bag too)
  * This one time the bag tilted too much and he got buried under a pile of popcorn rushing out of the bag
  * He popped out and there was a piece somehow still balanced on his head like a hat
  * /precious/



Mark (마크)

  * Kinda clumsy
  * He’s doin his best okay
  * Kind of quiet?
  * A very soft boi
  * Likes tucking flowers into your hair when he thinks you aren’t paying attention
  * (you are)



Renjun (런쥔)

  * A sweet boi
  * Hides lil drawings in your school notebooks with positive lil messages on them
  * Works hard to make them look the best!
  * But if you were to ask who drew them
  * He would blush and say he doesn’t know



Jeno (제노)

  * A quiet boi
  * Most of the time
  * Unless you give him candy
  * Don’t do it
  * He’s gonna pout and give you big puppy eyes
  * Resist the urge
  * Once he has the candy he is HYP E R and will not stop yellin until he falls asleep
  * You have been warned



Haechan (해찬)

  * Please love this boi
  * He is the cuddliest lil bean
  * /demands/ affection
  * *grumpy face* “love meeeee”
  * Clings to your neck
  * Likes playing with your hair



Jaemin (재민)

  * *flops down on top of your homework*
  * “Let’s play instead”
  * Likes going to your classes with you tho
  * Doodles little designs on the corners of your note pages in class
  * Packs himself a lil lunchbox 
  * (it’s like a single chip and a grape)



Chenle (천러)

  * He  y e l l
  * For someone so small he can certainly project his voice
  * A good boi tho
  * Is quiet (only) when you’re studying
  * Will sit patiently off to the side for you to be done
  * Probably hiding sticky notes in your books for later



Jisung (지성)

  * Shy boi
  * Hides a lot
  * Blushes if you talk to him
  * Likes to ride around in the hood of your jacket tho
  * Tugs gently on your hair if he wants to get your attention
  * /whispers/




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //im back because there are more nct members now sdlfkjsfljsl

 

Kun

  * Hugs!
  * 24/7!!!!!
  * Specifically, will hug your hand
  * When he’s excited about something 
  * *hug*
  * When he’s sad and needs reassurance 
  * *hug*
  * A clingy boi but it’s cute so its okay



Jungwoo

  * Soft boi
  * Kind of quiet
  * Just kind of trails after you when you go places
  * Love him please
  * Will be the happiest boy in the world if you let him sit on your shoulder and nap
  * Will smile real big and then cling to the collar of your shirt so he doesn’t fall



Yukhei

  * A little sneaky
  * One time he stole an entire bag of chips from the top cabinet
  * No one knows how he even got up that high
  * (probably with ten’s help but shhh)
  * If you hear giggling
  * Its probably yukhei
  * Out causing trouble
  * Sneaky sneaky



  
  



End file.
